


Konpeito

by starglue



Series: Cherry Wine [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, byakuya secretly loves the kids, dont tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglue/pseuds/starglue
Summary: Several days out of the month, Byakuya has tea in secret with a certain young lieutenant.This is the first work in a series of one-shots.
Series: Cherry Wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033182
Kudos: 4





	Konpeito

Legs settled and stretched towards the warmth beneath the kotatsu, Byakuya poured tea in cups and placed various sweets upon the serving dishes in front of he and his guest. Colorful nerikiri, red bean dango drizzled with a savory sesame oil, warm mushipan still steaming, and higashi made of wasabon - naturally the best, for the most renowned noble family in the Soul Society. As if that were not enough, Byakuya produced a small bag of konpeito, having remembered Rukia telling him of the sweet candy she so loved back in Inuzuri; the clan head knew it would please his guest to get her little fingers on them, knew she would exclaim in joy and her round face would light up with each crunch.

Admittedly, Byakuya had tried one, and made a face completely opposite - sweets so sugary were best saved for those who had unrefined pallets, such as children … Or Renji. Not that Rukia was unrefined, of course. (Or maybe she was? You could train someone to present as nobility, but at the end of the day, the blood that runs through your veins cannot be changed or fixed.) 

Nevertheless, he popped a dango into his mouth from the skewer, pleased that his kitchen knew not to add too much sugar into the red bean paste. He always had preferred spicy or savory dishes. It sometimes made dining with his comrades difficult. He could afford to be a picky eater. Byakuya had the world at his fingertips. If his fish was too salty or the egg in his udon cooked too thoroughly, he could have a replacement ready within moments. 

Chasing his sweet with a sip of strong, bitter green tea, Byakuya settled, flexed his toes towards the kido-powered heat source under the blankets, and watched the little one in front of him devour her goodies with youthful fervor. She had an insatiable appetite and sweet tooth, and by the Gods, did Byakuya Kuchiki love to spoil her with items to quell that neverending desire. 

“You really love those little rugrats, don’t’cha?” Renji’s voice echoed through his thoughts, and the heir couldn’t resist the smile that made the corners of his lips quake. Yes, Byakuya loved children; the calm ones, the unruly ones, the ones that were eager to please, the ones that didn’t give a fuck about anything, and even, apparently, the bloodthirsty ones. It was their unbridled energy and awe at everything around them, experiencing the World as if it was new and unfettered every day. How the Shinigami longed to go back to those days …

“Byakusshi!”

Byakuya looked up at little Kusajishi Yachiru, whose cheeks were stuffed with warm, sweet bread. She was gleaming at him, nary a hint of trepidation in those big, blue eyes. He knew that she loved these meetings just as much as he did, if not more-so. Several times a month they would come together; she would tell him fantastical tales of her adventures with the Kenpachi, and he would lavish her in sweets and listen to her talk and talk and talk without a hint of boredom or agitation. It eased his mind, broke him away from the monotony of Captain’s duties, let him stray away from stresses and regrets and difficult decisions within his estate; from needy relatives and the demanding power of their Head Commander. 

She sat across from him in his family’s library, which had walls lined with books and excerpts and poetry from the generations passed; the byoubu panels were painted with intricate designs of cranes, some taking flight, some fishing, some preening their feathers, standing amidst greys and greens and blues; delicate wood and ricepaper, withered from centuries of use but untarnished. The window to their left was opened slightly, allowing the fresh, chilled air of the winter evening to waft through the room and leave with it the prickling of frosted arm hair and effervescence. It was warm under the kotatsu. Undisturbed and blissful.

“Yes, Yachiru?” She had stopped midway through her one-sided conversation, having been somewhere between the stray dog she allowed into the Kenpachi’s quarters in the dead of night and his unsightly reaction to being awoken by its presence, only to leave upon a cliffhanger as another thought seemed to come to mind.

Standing up, she pulled a leather-bound book from somewhere within her kosode - it was stamped with the Kuchiki crest; no doubt, she had stolen it away the last time she had visited. Judging by the tattered corners and look of general wear, Byakuya could nearly guarantee that this specific read was one he fancied as a child. Certainly, as she padded over to him, made herself a home on his lap and in his arms, and opened it up, his hypothesis was correct. It was a tale of a fox and a hare who formed an unlikely friendship and had to overcome numerous obstacles and hardships (some even dabbling in character death), in order to sustain their relationship with each other:

“Read this to me, Byakusshi!”

Another smile, ephemeral as they were. Byakuya obliged her request, opening up the pages, tucking her feet under the comforter, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

He squeezed it lightly as he saw her pop a pink, brightly colored candy in her mouth.

Somehow, Byakuya thought, he would be feeling quite lonely right now if it weren’t for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea that byakuya loves children deeply, and feigns distaste for yachiru in front of everyone to keep up his airs.  
> let me know how i did!


End file.
